Les Survivants
by lrschasecb3
Summary: La famille Hale a été décimée lors de l'incendie ne laissant seulement, comme seuls survivants Peter, Derek, Coras. Mais personne ne sait combien de personnes se trouvai à l'intérieur, personne ne sait si il y a eu d'autre survivant du moin jusqu'à aujourd'hui... (histoire déjà poster mais avec un ancien compte)
1. chapter 1

**J'ai deja poster cette histoire mais avec mon ancien compte (compte que j'ai perdu)**

 **donc bref voila le premier chapitre**

 **aucun personnage de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient ils sont la propriété de Jeff**

 **PDV** **de Derek Hale**

-Derek ? Derek ? Derek répond moi est ce que c'est elle ?

Braeden, je ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois, quand je l'appelait, elle me disait qu'elle était en "mission". Et aujourd'hui, la revoilà, veste en cuire, jean bleu et pour la première fois queue de cheval haute, ce qui faisait encore plus voir sa cicatrice au niveau du coup faite par Deucalion.

-Alors est ce que c'est belle et bien elle ? insista t'elle une fois de plus.

Je regarda la photos qu'elle me tendait. On y voulait une jeune femme très belle de à peu près 17 ans. La fille sur la photo avait les yeux bleus et le teint de porcelaine, de long cheveux bruns foncés qui dessinait des vagues sur ses épaules. Sur cette image la jeune femme était sur un scooter sans protection et riait aus éclats.

-C'est elle ? reprit Braeden. C'est ta petite soeur ?

-Je sais pas, c'est difficile à dire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle allait fêter ses douze ans, elle devrai en avoir dix neuf cette année. répondit je.

-Elle a été enlevé par la Chevauchée Sauvage pendant six ans, elle y a vécu l'horreur et le temps s'y écoulai différemment. la défendit Braeden.

-Je n'aurais pas pu oublier ma petite soeur et d'ailleurs comment aurait elle put échappée à l'incendie ?

-J'en sais rien moi. Écoute elle attend dehors, si tu l'a laissé entrée je suis sur qu'elle t'expliquera tout.

Je soupira, l'idée de laissez entrée une inconnue chez moi ne me séduisait pas, encore moins si cette dernière se faisait passer pour ma petite soeur présumée morte lors de l'incendie il y a 6 ans. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce qu'elle affirmait s'avérait être la vérité, je venait de retrouver un membre de ma famille.

-Entre ! fini je donc par hurlé malgré moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille de la photos entra, elle avait un t-shirt blanc qui laissait une épaule et la moitié de son ventre dénudé et un short qui lui arrivait au haut des cuisse. Elle commença à sourire et après m'avoir appeler par mon nom, couru vers moi et m'enlaça. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la tâche de naissance en croissant de lune sur l'épaule de la jeune femme que j'admit l'impossible: ma petite soeur avait belle et bien survécu et était actuellement coller à moi pleurent sur mon t-shirt. Une fois avoir eu la certitude d'avoir ma soeur en face de moi je lui rendit son étreinte, la serrent fort contre moi.

-Sa va aller Diana. Sa va aller. lui dit je sans relever la tête.

Après de longues minutes coller l'un à l'autre, ma petite soeur bougea légèrement pour libérer son bras droit et toujours en me rendent mon étreinte, elle essuya ses larmes qui roulaient sur ces joues. Je me sépara légèrement de Diana pour la guider jusqu'au divan. Je m'assis à côté d'elle posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais je ne pu me résoudre à briser le silence qui s'imposait dans la salle.

-Bon je présume que c'est bien ta soeur. commença Braeden.

-Oui c'est ma petite soeur Diana la benjamine de la famille, avant l'accident. précisais je.

-Quel accident ? demanda Diana.

-Un incendie qui a tué toute la famille, du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait avant que Peter et Cora prouvent le contraire et aujourd'hui toi. lui expliquait je.

\- Donc maman et papa ?

-Oui tout les deux dans l'incendie.

-Et Laura ? demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Diana et Laura avaient toujours été très proches, à vrai dire Laura s'entendait avec tout le monde et Diana était le rayon de soleil de la famille, c'était donc naturelle que ces deux là sois énormément proche. Laura avait toujours été le point d'encrage de notre fratrie et Diana en avait eu énormément besoin après ses différents avec notre mère.

-Elle aussi Diana, tout le monde sauf moi, Peter, Cora et toi. lui menti je, ne veulent pas lui apprendre que c'était Peter qui avait condamné notre soeur, pas dès son retour.

Diana fondit bien évidemment en larmes mais après quelques secondes qui parurent, elle se reprit et je pu continuer.

-Diana j'aimerai savoir comment tu a échappé à l'incendie.

-Je savait même pas qu'il y en avait eu un. Je me souviens juste mettre engueulé avec maman pour cette histoire d'émissaire. Puis je suis monter dans ma chambre et j'ai fugué pour rejoindre une amie en passant par la fenêtre. Quand je me suis arrêtée, j'ai pété un câble avant de me faire capturer par la Chevauchée Sauvage. m'expliqua Diana avant de rajouter. Et dire que les derniers mots que j'ai dit à maman a été que je la détestait et que je ne serait jamais ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-Comment ça péter un câble ? demandai je bien que je redoutais la réponse.

Comme pour me répondre Diana transforma ses yeux en yeux de bêta. Mais alors que le bleu habituel de ses yeux aurai du laisser place à du jaune brûlant, seul l'intensité de la couleur changea, laissant place à un bleu électrique. Puis en un rien de temps elle reprit sa couleur initiale.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée d'interrompre ce moment mais on peut m'expliquer l'histoire de l'émissaire ? nous interrompit Braeden.

-Diana avait développé un don pour la télékinésie très tôt et notre mère en était tellement fière qu'elle voulait que Diana devienne l'émissaire de la famille Hale. Mais Diana ne se sentait pas prête et affirmait que c'était Laura qui méritait ce titre. expliquait je.

Braeden resta silencieuse suite à cet aveu et j'en profita pour observer ma petite soeur. Elle avait l'air si forte et en même temps la larme qui roulait encore sur sa joue prouvait le contraire. Je porta ma main au visage de ma soeur et essuya cette larme qui lui brisait son air forte.

-Allez viens, je t'ai promis un chocolat chaud pour tes douze ans. lui dit je en la

relevant du canapé.

-Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu trop tard ? me demanda t'elle.

-Ce ne sera jamais trop tard pour passer du temps ensemble. lui répondit je. Voilà ce que je te propose on va boire un chocolat chaud dans un nouveau café du coin et j'envoie un message à Cora lui disant de nous rejoindre, ici à Beacon Hills.

Ma petite soeur laissa un sourire décorer son visage et accepta ma proposition.

 **Voilà voilà je vous laisse à vos commentaires et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe**

 **Et pendant que je suis je tien à vous informer que je cherche un lecteur Bêta donc pour ceyx que ça interesse ou si vous en connaissez un qui peut travailler sur Teen Wolf, je serai heureuse que vous me contacter via les messages privés**

 **encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et bonne journée à vous.**

 **bye LRS**


	2. c2

**Stiles Stilinski**

Depuis qu'on était parti dans nos lycées respectives, les occasions de se voir entre amis se faisaient rares. Alors quand j'ai appris que pour les vacances d'été Scott, Lydia et Malia retournaient tous à Beacon Hills, je sauta sur l'occasion et leur proposa une sorti. Le programme était simple, j'irai chercher Scott chez lui, on ira tous les deux récupérer Lydia à la bibliothèque où elle devait réviser, puis après un détour chez Malia nous partirons tous au nouveau café de cette cher ville qu'est Beacon Hills, pas de monstres, pas de loups ou autres problèmes dans le genre. Aujourd'hui nous serons juste de vieux amis se retrouvent.

Le programme se déroulait à la perfection, Scott, Lydia et moi étions tout les trois dans la Jeep parlent de nos universités. Scott nous décrivit la partie animalerie de l'UC Davis, Lydia nous raconta ces cours à la MIT et j'allais leurs parler de George Washington quand je failli percuter quelqu'un en scooter. Je freina d'un coup mais ne réussi pas à éviter le choc, choc qui projecta le scooter et son conducteur à plus de deux mètres de l'impact.

-Mais qu'es ce que t'a fait ?! me cria presque immédiatement dessus Lydia pendant que Scott sortait de la voiture.

-J'en sais rien elle est sorti de nul part. me défendit je en me détachent.

Quand Lydia et moi arrivons devant le conducteur, Scott l'aidait déjà à se relever. Une fois sur ces jambes encore tremblantes le conducteur retira son casque laissant apparaître de beau yeux bleus un teint de porcelaine et de longs cheveux bruns foncés portés en queue de cheval.

-Sa va ? lui demanda Scott.

-Ouais vous en faites pas. Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas pris mon scooter, je me suis juste un peu remportée et j'ai pas vu la voiture c'est de ma faute. dit elle. La voiture a rien d'endommagé ?

-Tu viens de faire littéralement un vol plané de plus de deux mètres et tu t'inquiète pour ma voiture. fit je remarquer.

-La voiture était déjà en un état pitoyable avant l'impact, mais toi, sa va ? rajoutait Lydia.

-Pas si pitoyable. ronchonnai je.

-Stiles, y il a plus d'indesife sous le capot de cette voiture que dans un magasin de bricolage. me fit remarquer Lydia.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais je doit rejoindre quelqu'un dans un café dont j'ignore l'adresse donc à moin que vous saviez où se situt le café "Le Rousseau" je vais devoir vous laissez. dit la conductrice.

-Tu tombes bien on y allais justement. dit Scott.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, je m'appelle Lydia, voilà Scott et l'étourdi qui ne sais pas conduire s'appelle Stiles, présenta Lydia.

-Merci, je m'appelle Diana. répondit elle.

Je remonta dans la jeep mais cette fois, sur le siège passagé car Lydia avait insisté pour conduire prétextant qu'elle ne veut pas que je percute quelqu'un d'autre, et Scott passa à l'arrière. On arriva vers la maison de Malia et la trouva sous le porche nous attendant. Une fois dans la voiture elle nous salua et embrassa rapidement Scott.

-C'est qui le scooter qui nous suit ? demanda Malia

-Une pauvre jeune femme que Stiles à percuté. expliqua Lydia. On l'emmène au Rousseau elle a un ami à retrouver là bas.

-Ha je comprend. répondit Malia en se retournant vers l'arrière pour faire un léger signe de la main comme bonjour à notre poursuivante.

Une fois arriver au Rousseau, Diana nous offra à tous un café pour nous remercier de l'avoir aidé à retrouver le café. Finalement Diana resta avec nous le temps que son ami arrive.

Quand arriva, celui qui devait être l'ami qui devait rejoindre Diana, il prit Diana par le bras et s'éloigna de nous sans qu'on ai le temps de voir son visage.

 **Et voilà le chapitre 2.**

 **Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un lecteur Bêta.**

 **Je vous laisse au commentaires**

 **Bye LRS**


End file.
